Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Tiffany needs to master at least $117$ songs. Tiffany has already mastered $22$ songs. If Tiffany can master $1$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Tiffany will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Tiffany Needs to have at least $117$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 117$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 117$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1 + 22 \geq 117$ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 117 - 22 $ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 95 $ $x \geq \dfrac{95}{1} = 95$ Tiffany must work for at least 95 months.